The Zimmer Twins
Way back before Edgar & Ellen got their own show, the Zimmer Twins had a show of their own. Commissioned by Teletoon in Canada, the titular Zimmer Twins consist of Edgar and Eva, and their cat 13. Oh, yeah. And the website's VIP costs money. You can access the site here. Tropes *Build-an-Anything: You can make your own webisodes, which are hand-picked by Teletoon for remaking and broadcasting. Sadly, this hasn't happened since 2008, though you're still free to make your own movies. *Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon: The episodes actually broadcast on Teletoon never aired on U.S. television. Your best bet right now is the official website (for fan-made content), or sites like KissCartoon (for the TV episodes). Oh yeah, and fan-made content created by Americans aired on Qubo. Ironically, you can mention Cartoon Network in a fan-made episode. *Obscurity, much?: The broadcast episodes. Oh yeah, and not many people use the site anymore, though there's still a dedicated fanbase. *Make Your Own References: You can reference any TV show or movie, including PB&J Otter and (since 2011) My Life Me, but Teletoon wouldn't make an episode out of it. Especially since the series proper wrapped up in 2008. *Do Not Confuse: Edgar has the same name as another Edgar, though it's obvious that you shouldn't confuse the two. *Animal World: One can make this if they use 13 as the only character in the webisode. *Pop culture: Over 100,000 fan-made episodes were created. *Gainax Ruined the Ending: "Mystery Man X". **One can put their own twists on their plots. *Last Minute Plot Switchover: The aforementioned "Mystery Man X". *Everybody needs to be healthy: Subverted; Eva just wanted Edgar to stop eating in the Golden Idol Awards special because they needed to be at the show. *Hard rock: Expect the Zimmer twins experimenting with this whenever they have guitars. If 13 holds a guitar in one's own movies, then he just smashes it to pieces. *True ending: The Golden Idol Awards to the TV version. As for the webisodes, the trope isn't played at all (unless one makes a multi-part series). *Financial Failure: Edgar, since he doesn't take $50 as too expensive (but he's not a complete one, since he says that $100 is too much for a helmet). And this is just in a remade webisode for the Golden Idol Awards. *Everything is Stock: Stock expressions, stock props, stock backgrounds... no wonder why those using the site for free get bored of it. *That's a Capital Idea: In the Golden Idol Awards special, Edgar breaks open a fortune cookie, and Eva suggests that they work together. Edgar decides against this, and then both of them Zimmerize to the show. *Kid Daredevil: One can make either twin this according to the plot. *Wacky Science: Just by adopting a psychic cat, the titular twins become psychic too. *Slice of Life: There are some webisodes that are supposed to be like this, but the series itself wasn't. *Exactly What It Says: Edgar and Eva are the Zimmer Twins... albeit fraternal twins. TBA.